John Carruthers
John Carruthers, known to his friends and co-workers as Blink, is one of the Signature Characters from Orpheus, as well as a Storyteller character. Blink grew up with a passion for magic of any kind. He loved everything from simple card tricks to the spectacular stage magicians of Las Vegas. His nickname came from his habit of making objects disappear and reappear in his hands. It was an all-consuming passion throughout his childhood and as a teenager. However, being an adult gave him a rude awakening as he found despite his talent. He craved personal contact with the audience, something the big shows didn't allow for. What's more, he didn't have the funds or knowledge to start and run a big flashy stage show. He finally gave up and opened a magic shop at the age of 25. The next year, he became ill and was diagnosed with cancer. To pay for his treatments, he was forced to sell his shop. His family attempted to assist him financially, but he didn't want them driven into debt because of his misfortune. Luckily for him, he ended up coming across Orpheus, who offered him a job and health insurance. Thanks to the treatments he could now pay for, his cancer went into remission. As an Orpheus agent, Blink was easily among the more popular people there. He charmed clients, bosses, and crucible members alike, and his approachable nature defused many situations that could have turned ugly otherwise. He was also loyal to a fault, and absolutely dependable on missions. However, it was not to last; NextWorld came along and destroyed everything. Blink was one of the few agents who survived; he helped fellow ghostly agents Tom Hayes and Craig Forest out of the complex before returning to his body in order to get Hoyt Masterson out as well. Blink stayed with his crucible as they became fugitives. Likewise, he was by leader Kate Dennison's side when she decided to form a new firm, Lazarus Redux. He even became a secondary partner along with Hoyt. However, his body began to suffer; after all, while one is a fugitive, it becomes hard to receive proper treatment, especially for as tough of an illness as cancer. Blink became so sick he was forced into a sleeper cradle to slow the spread of the disease. He was projecting when the Spectral hives bloomed, and it was then, while keeping lookout in his old magic shop he saw Tom Hayes, who had become a Spectre following the death of his beloved daughter. Only Tom had escaped the trap, and had returned to being a ghost; Blink was the first of his old friends to be made aware of his return, although Tom swore him to secrecy until the former Spectre was ready to return on his own terms. Eventually, Blink was pulled into the battles against Grandmother on the other side of the Stormwall. Like many Orpheus signature characters, his final fate remains unknown. * * -10 Carruthers, John